The present invention relates generally to operating system platforms, and more particularly to support for a hierarchical storage management system that functions across multiple operating system platforms.
In many data processing systems, files are stored according to a hierarchical storage management (HSM) file system. For example, an HSM file system is often employed in systems with a version of the UNIX operating system. Typically, operating system HSM extensions are required to support the HSM file system. The specific functions required through the extensions often vary from one operating system implementation, e.g., one UNIX implementation, to another. For systems operating with the UNIX operating system, the extensions that provide the support normally include a pseudo device driver extension and virtual file system function. Thus, the extensions provide further functionality to the functions performed by the kernel of the operating system. Typically, the kernel manages the machine""s memory and allocates it to each process, and schedules the work done by the system""s central processor, so that the work of each user is carried out as efficiently as is possible.
With the variations in specific functions among UNIX implementations, separate code modules result for each operating system supported by the data processing system. Each code module in turn typically requires approximately twenty thousand lines of code for each extension of the module. Unfortunately, the variations in the code modules creates several difficulties. For example, maintenance efforts are increased when coordinating the addition of features and fixing of defects in the separate code modules. Further, completely new instantiations result when porting to additional operating systems. Inefficiency also results due to the duplication of efforts to provide code that has common functionalities across each of the modules.
Accordingly, what is needed is a common code kernel extension with file system intervention that functions across multiple operating system platforms in a computer system.
These needs are met through the present invention which provides method and system aspects for supporting hierarchical file system management functions across multiple operating system platforms in a data processing system.
With the present invention, there is only one code base that is largely shared code across all supported operating system platforms. Thus, reduced maintenance costs and more rapid introductions of new features result. Further, the present invention facilitates cross platform ports of the code data by clearly differentiating between shared and platform specific code. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in conjunction with the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.